As the number of communications and computing devices that a user may routinely own or access increases, the ability to manage communications between and access to multiple devices faces several challenges. In order to authenticate to a device that has access protection, it may be required to enter authentication information in a manual fashion including device identifiers and password information. It therefore may be useful to improve authentication procedures when a user is to authenticate to more than one device in order to reduce the time consumed by authentication. In many instances authentication may entail a set of procedures that are designed to provide a very high level of security to establish that a party authenticating to a device is to be trusted. However, in some circumstances a user may not need or desire to impart a high level of security for protecting access to one or more devices. On the other hand, for many devices at least some level of access protection may be desired, which often results in a circumstance in which an overly cumbersome security procedure is involved for authentication to user devices.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be needed.